


Jack Premium chapter 9 (alternate ending)

by vanilladrops



Category: Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses+
Genre: Animal Ears, Bath, Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Cute, F/M, Other, Premium, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladrops/pseuds/vanilladrops
Summary: On chapter 9 Jack asks you to help him wash his hair. But... what if the Premium chapter were a bit longer...?What if you joined him in that bath? Check it now!





	Jack Premium chapter 9 (alternate ending)

“Ahh, this feels great ★”

Jacks sinks himself into the bathtub and lets a smile paint his face.  After a fight with Alfred, he accepts your suggestion and decides to take a bath and relax a bit. You are sitting just at the corner of the bathroom, a little bit conscious about the fact that he is naked under the water.

“Come on! Don’t tell me ya gonna sit there all night…!”

He calls you over in an obvious good mood.

“How long do you think it will take?” You ask him before standing up. Feeling your cheeks a bit hot, you decide to walk to the opposite side of the room and look through the window. The full moon is gone. Jack probably won’t be transforming until next month.

“I don’t know.” He pouts a little. “But it could go faster if you helped me wash my hair.”

“W-what?!” With a flustered expression, you hold your breath in and straighten your back. Your heart is beating so loud that you’re afraid that Jack will be able to hear it across the bathroom.

“Come on, like, my arms are like noodles after all that work at the kitchen…” he says in a quieter tone. You turn yourself to answer, but ends up enthralled by his amber-coloured eyes. “I can’t even raise ‘em…”

“Jack…”

“Pleeease…”

His pupils suddenly seem bigger, and his eyes, rounder. He is a werewolf, after all.

“Your hand are always so gentle, so please…!”

You let a small sigh escape your lips before sitting right next to him. It’s a bit difficult to keep your eyes up when you know that he’s full naked right before you.

“Aww ★ This feels great!” He moans a little when you start washing his hair. It feels soft against your hands, and the citric perfume of the shampoo soon fills the entire room. The foam starts to cover his head, and then you find something unfamiliar between your fingers.

“Hey, is this…?” The question pops on your tongue before you could even think about it, but Jack doesn’t seem to mind.

“Haha, that tickles! You’ve just got my ear!”

His fluffy ears flutter above his head in a cute way. They’re white coloured just like his tail.

“So… you really are a wolf…”

You gently place your hand on his other ear and watch as it twitches a little. They’re soft and warm, and you can’t hold a giggle.

“Don’t you like my ears…?”

He asks in a sad voice, and you feel your heart sink inside your chest. As if following his sudden change of mood, his ears fold a bit and get down.

“N-no! It’s nothing like that!” Desperate as to not give the wrong idea, you suddenly grab Jack by the shoulder and stare right into his face. “They’re really cute! I love them!”

“You…” He widen his eyes and his cheeks are suddenly red. Avoiding your gaze, Jack furrow his brows and pouts while saying: “…that’s a little unsatisfying…”

“W-what?!”

With an unexpected movement, he tugs your arm and pulls you right into the bathtub. You land directly on top of him, but, before you could even complain, he kisses you in a clumsy way.

“Jack…! nnn…! stop!”

He lets a heavy sigh out of his lips and unwilling separates from you. With his arms still around your waist, he stares right onto your eyes. It’s hard to resist that sweet expression, and your heart skips a beat.

“I’m sorry….” He mutters sheepishly with his cheeks still red. “It’s just hard to hear ya say that my ears are cute…. I wanna be cool ★ in front of ya! So lemme…”

You put some distance right before he kisses you again, and make your best effort to keep a composed façade.

“It’s nothing like that. You _are_ cool. I was just thinking…”

His eyes widen.

“…I was just thinking that you have a lot of a wolf in you, Jack. Your tail, your ears, and the way your eyes round when you ask for something, so…”

“So…?” he suddenly seemed to be in a good mood again.

“…so I was wondering what more of it you had in you.”

A mischievous smile burst on his face, making your heart beat even faster. He starts smirking, and suddenly is too close for you to escape. He grabs you by the arm again, but this time he rolls your body and make you stand on your knees inside the bathtub. You put your hands against the border to avoid the water, but Jack wraps you from behind, making you feel his slender body against you.

“So that was it…” he whispers with a hoarse voice, his breath gently caressing your ears. “Hey… You touched me before. That means I get to touch you now, right?”

Your heart is beating so fast that you can’t even find the strength to answer.

“I’ll be a good boy and tell ya everything now, so you’ll play more with me, right? ★”

 “J-jack…”

“Besides my ears, tail and eyes… I guess you’ll soon find that my fangs do resemble one of a wolf.” With that, he nibbles on your earlobe, biting it little by little. Your body starts to get hot against his, and you uselessly try to move away. With your clothes drenched like that, it is impossible to get out of the bathtub. Your voice falter and he keeps on whispering. “I’m also good at sniffing…” he caress your skin with the side of his face and inhale soundly before letting a small moan scape. “…and your smell is the best.”

“Ja…”

“I can’t bark for ya, but I’m sure I can make you moan louder…” his longs fingers start sliding around your tights, pushing the hot water against your skin and rubbing it while putting on some pressure. Finding it hard to breath, you open your mouth and let a moan escape. Jacks giggles with his mouth still near your ear and bites you harder now, grabbing your tights and pressing his own body against yours. You can’t hold much longer and soon your hips start moving against him.

“Jack… I….”

“You know, my hearing is pretty good too. So I’d like to have your voice callin’ for me a bit longer…” he drops your tights and let his hands slide up to your breasts, gently exposing them through the top part of your dress. He grabs the hard tips and rubs it with care, following the movement your own body is making. Not satisfied, he drops a wet kiss on the back of your neck, biting there with mischief. At this point, your moans start echoing through the bathroom.

“Hey…” he whispers with difficulty. His breath is uneven like yours, making his voice even deeper. “I can be a good dog and wear a collar, if ya ask me nicely ★” one of his hands goes down on your body and finds your underwear. “For you I can learn all kinds of tricks. “ He slides his fingers inside and start taking your clothing away. “I can give you my hand.” He rubs you gently while still whispering: “I can give you my everything.”

“Do you want it?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
